


Bright People, Broken Minds

by MelTheLesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheLesbian/pseuds/MelTheLesbian
Summary: Regina is a cheerleader, top of the food chain. she hangs out with the schools finest/worst(depending on your perspective). Her friends are bullies, Regina goes along with it becauseif she didn't she would be lonely. But at heart she is a completely different person.Emma is know as the school weirdo, she tends to keep to herself, she has a few friends but keeps her circle small. Emma is adopted and has a dark past which effects her day to day life.The two hardly ever cross paths but when they do, will they realize there is more than meets the eye about one another?





	1. Chapter 1

"Emma! It's 8am you're going to be late on your first day back!" shouts Mary Margret from the bottom of the stairs.

Emma moved in with the Blanchard's a little over a year ago, since she had moved in with the Blanchard's, she has to admit, it was the best home she had ever been in, but part of her always expects a catch, but as of yet she hasn't had a reason to think so.

"I know, i'm sorry i couldn't find my jacket, can't leave without it" she replied, rushing down the stairs pulling the jacket on her shoulders. "I'm all set, just need to call Ruby and ask if she's set off yet."

Mary Margret was always cautious of Ruby, she knew her reputation around Storybrooke as a man-eater of sorts and knows that Emma and her are close. so she tends to keep an eye on her around Emma but chooses not to intervene.

Emma walks round the table to sit on the stool, pulling out her phone and dialing Ruby's number, watching Mary Margret work overtime trying to make Emma some breakfast. "Hey Rubes, i'm running late, is there any chance you haven't set off yet?" smiling as she sees MM carve a smiley face in her toast.

"Em, it is 8 in the morning and I was out all night, what do you think? Why? Need a ride?" taking a large bite out of her toast before answering, flashing a grateful smile to MM. 

"Yes please Rubes, and seriously? You're hungover the day we go back?" catching the disproving look MM had suddenly donned. "Whatever, can you pick me up?"

"Sure, i'll be there in in 5" she replied finishing her toast and taking a generous gulp of her coffee. "Thanks, you're a life saver, see you soon" she said before hanging up, then standing up to put on her messenger bag, putting her books inside, before turning to Mary Margret.

"So, what class do you have first, sitting down with her coffee cup, giving her all her attention" watching as Emma pulled out her class planner, going over it before replying "I have English Lit with Mr Graham, I had I had him last year, he's a great teacher" She said, remembering how he helped her in class when she had trouble with a few students. "Is he the one who gave you the A in poetry? The handsome one?" looking at Emma with a smirk, laughing as she shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Seriously MM? The whole school is infatuated with him, all the girls in his class practically drool over him" Turning her head towards the door as she hears Ruby beeping outside. "I can see why" MM replied with a wink.

"Aaaaand on that note, i'm leaving, see you later Mary Margret" opening the door waiting for a reply. "Goodbye sweetie, have a good day" watching her close the door, walking down the path towards Ruby's car.

 

Opening the door, sliding in the passenger seat she's greeted by Ruby in her usual manner. "Hey Bitch, ready for our first day back at hell?" pulling down her mirror, re applying her lipstick.

Putting her bag down near her feet and strapping on her seat belt. "Let's get this over with".

 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina crept carefully down the staircase towards the door, but suddenly hearing a voice she moved faster towards her goal, just gripping the door handle as the voice became clear. "Regina dear, you forgot your lunch" said Cora coming face to face with her daughter giving her a bag with her prepared sandwiches, her eyes suddenly turning cold, "I want ALL of it eaten, do you understand me? I will not have a repeat of last years nonsense" Regina flinching at her mothers voice grabbed the bag, "I understand mother, I have to go Kathrine is outside, have a good day" replied, not giving her a second glance before walking out the door.

Saying that she hated her mother would be a stretch, but it was close, she wasn't there for her when Regina needed her the most, although most of her life she had been cold, even when her father was alive she was dismissive and cruel, even more so after Henry had died, when he did Regina felt more alone than ever, her father was the only person she could really count on, when she found out of his heart attack she was broken, that's when everything started, she began on a self destructive path that she had not control of, even though she did have friends, Kathrine and Zelena, they could be as bad Cora, most of the time they spent building their reputation as the school bitches, dragging Regina down with them, although most of the time not participating in their antics sometimes she had no choice if she wanted to stay in the group.

She got into the car where she listened to her friends fawning over Mr Graham only noticing Regina when she cleared her throat. 

"Hey Reggie! You look tired, you should re apply that foundation" Zelena commented before holding out her foundation for her to take.

"Nice to see you too Zelena, no thanks, your shade is a little too obvious for me" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Kathrine was in the front seat watching, deciding to step in, "alright guys lets save it for the hallway, I heard Swan starts back today, this should be interesting" she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Ugh she's so fucking weird, I heard she got sectioned over the summer" said Zelena, pulling out of the driveway beginning their short drive to school. "I heard that too, I also heard that she sluts around with that Ruby girl, apparently she's been with Killian AND Neal at the same time" Regina just watched as they gossiped about Emma Swan, she'd only spoke to her once, when Killian wouldn't leave her alone and Emma told him to back off, she smiled an thanked her but that's as far as it went, since then, they'd shared smiles in the hallway but the moment was interrupted when Kathrine and Zelena would make a comment about her hair or clothes. Emma was the first person to stand up for her for as long as she can remember, that's why she hated it when they spoke about Emma like that, anyone really, but her in particular, that's when she admitted to herself that she had a crush on the girl, this wasn't a surprise she always knew she was gay the only person who knew was her father, who was completely supportive, she knew one day she would have to tell her mother, she just hoped by that time she would be headed off to college.

Pulling into the school car park she saw Ruby's car immediately, taking a deep breath the got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance.

"Guys i'm so late for Mr Graham's class so i'll see you at lunch" she said, not waiting for a reply as she jogged down the hall, quickly finding the right room she entered cautiously, as soon as she set one foot in 30 pairs of eyes were on her, finding her seat and looking up to see Mr Graham looking directly at her.

"Mr Graham i'm so sorry i'm late, it won't happen again" pulling out her books and setting them down on the desk, looking back up at the teacher.

"Don't worry about it, it's the first day back just don't make a habit of it" he said with a kind smile then turning his attention back to the board, continuing to explain the days lesson"

Regina began writing down notes, totally aware of the pair of green eye staring at her from the seat next to her, looking up, giving Emma a smile before returning to her work, she mentally fist pumped.

This lesson just got a whole lot better.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma looked down at her work unable to concentrate on anything but the goddess sat next to her, chancing a glace she looked up to see Regina staring at her smiling, panicking she quickly looked back down Emma's inner monologue took over just repeating over and over "stop being a pussy and talk to her" deciding to say "fuck it" and go for it, she looks up again this time clearing her throat making Regina suddenly look up.

"Hey... it's Regina, right?" heart beating fast in her chest waiting for a reply.

"Yeah hey, you're Emma Swan?" looking straight into Emma's eyes making her look down from embarrassment.

"That's me, I think we met once, when you had a run in with the man-whore Killian?" Making Regina chuckle before replying.

"That's an accurate description of him, but the way I see him hang from you most of the time I assumed you two are an item?" she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice after remembering them sitting together at lunch almost every day, Emma laughing at what's she's assuming is Killian's shitty jokes.

"Oh god no, he wishes though, he just has trouble understanding the word 'no', and he's not the kind of human I go for" Emma said coolly looking at her and she swears she can see relief in her eyes.

Laughing at Emma's word choice, she replies "And what kind of human do you go for?" Regina asked, suddenly nervous, watching Emma pack away her stuff, she was so engrossed in the conversation she didn't even hear the bell, she began packing away her own stuff waiting for her to reply.

Emma started walking towards the door before looking back at Regina smirking "the female kind" before walking out of the room.

Regina just stood there, she was the last person in the room before a voice snapped her back to reality.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Mr Graham asked sitting down on the corner of his desk.

"Yes Mr Graham, i'm sorry I have to go, bye" grabbing her bag and rushing out of the class.

 

Texting Ruby to meet her at their usual spot on the field next to the school, she saw belle was already there waiting, texting on her phone.

"Hey belle, Ruby's on her way" placing her bag on the ground sitting opposite to Belle.

"I know she just texted me, is something wrong Em?" voice laced with concern 

"I'll tell you when Ruby gets here, i'd rather tell you guys at the same time, you're not gonna believe this shit"

As if on queue Ruby comes walking up the hill, wobbling slightly with her heels on the grass.

"Alright i'm here, what's so important that you've summoned us both here?" taking off her jacket and laying it down on the floor before sitting on it, putting her bag beside her, giving her friend all her attention.

"I spoke to Regina Mills" seeing her friends eyes widen she laughed "trust me, i'm as shocked as you guys, I had no idea she was taking Mr Grahams class this year, she didn't last year, I definitely would've remembered"

Ruby finally finding her voice "holy fuck.... Regina Mills, the top bitch at this school.... You spoke to her?!"

"Hey come on, she's not a bitch, she just hangs out with Kathrine and Zelena, it's easy to be mistaken for one when you're even stood next to them" watching Belle lean forward 

"Ooooh, we're defending her already, I can't say i'm surprised, don't think we don't see the way you look at her in the halls" Belle piped up "Wait, what exactly did you say to her?"

Emma bit her lip, looking in every direction but her friends.

"Emma Swan, what did you say to her" Ruby's voice mockingly stern

She hesitated, taking a breath "I may have told her that I liked girls" closing her eyes, bracing herself, a sudden high pitched squeal making her flinch

"OH MY GOD, YOU CAME OUT TO REGINA MILLS?! THE GIRL YOU'VE HAD A CRUSH ON SINCE YOU FIRST SAW HER?!" Ruby practically screamed, grabbing Emma in excitement.

"We need to get a plan together" Ruby looking at Belle smirking at when Belle nodded vigorously

"Guy's no, she doesn't even like me like that" looking at them as the suddenly burst out laughing.

"Em, seriously, we love you but you're blind as fuck" Ruby said, still laughing

"Yeah I mean didn't you see the way she looked at Killian when he was flirting with you in the cafeteria last year? She looked like she wanted to rip his head off, couldn't have been more obvious"

Emma pondered what her friends said, weighing up her options, if they did all this and it turned out they are wrong and Regina doesn't like her, if will be heartbreaking yes, but at least she'll know, on the other hand if this works all her dreams will come true, seeing her friends look at her with hopeful eyes, she caved. 

"Fuck it, let's do it"  


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Emma was sat in the cafeteria with Ruby and Belle, she had been on edge all day, having not seen Regina, and her friends attempting to plan a way to get them together, the worst part was they aren't including Emma in this plan at all so she's all the more nervous. Putting her worries aside for the moment she not so subtly scans the room in search of Regina.

"Emma would you relax, you're stiff as a board, i'm worried if I touch you you'll snap in two" Ruby jokes "Just eat your grilled cheese, if we see her, we'll tell you" 

She gives in, going into her bag taking out her grilled cheese wrapped in tin foil and her coke, she begins to unwrap her sandwich when Ruby elbows her sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell, Rubes?" looking at her friend giving her the 'what the fuck face' then seeing her point to the other side of the cafeteria, following her finger she sees why she has that excited look on her face. She hasn't seen Emma yet which gives more time for her to stare at her, as Regina sits down with her friends, she sees her looking around then they suddenly lock eyes and Emma quickly looks away, feeling like she's been caught she decides to make a conversation with her friends.

"So, Killian is having a Halloween party, you guys thinking of going?" Trying her absolute best to keep her eyes on her friends.

Ruby catches on quick, smirking she decides to play along. "Didn't you say you're weren't going because it's Killian's party? I'm surprised you want to go at all after last year" laughing at the memory of Emma punching Killian in the face after he got a little too hands-y on the dancefloor.

Oh my god I remember that, you broke his nose, it was hilarious" Belle said chuckling before taking a sip of her drink.

"whatever, the asshole deserved it, I mean apart from that he does throw good parties." Belle and Ruby looked at each other smiling craftily.

"Are you sure it's not because Regina will be there? Because I heard Killian talking to Kathrine and Zelena this morning and they are all going."

Emma looked at her for a moment, maybe this was the perfect opportunity to have an actual conversation with Regina, maybe even ask her out... with some liquid courage she would absolutely not be getting drunk, she wants to remember every second of thier time together, okay now she's definitely going, she looks up to see Regina talking to her friends, admiring the way her hair sits perfectly on her shoulders or that smile that has the power to make her heart stop. She has to go to this party. Remembering Ruby's question she snaps back into reality.

"It may play a little part of it, but I have no clue what to wear, she will look perfect so I have to look... presentable" looking down at her ripped jeans, converse trainers and leather jacket.

"And with our help, you will" Belle said confidently.

 

The bell rang suddenly and the trio stood up making their way to their lockers to grab books for their next class, walking down the hall she spots Regina alone at her locker, she quickly goes over to her locker on the opposite side of the hallway, then all of a sudden Ruby and Belle are to next to her.

"Go over there, don't be a pussy, you got this" coaxed Ruby in a gentler voice than usual. Taking a deep breath, she decides to go for it, walking slowly over to her until she's behind her, not wanting to scare her she lightly taps her on the shoulder making her turn around quickly, her eyes widening.

"Emma! Hey" wearing a cute smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Regina, I was um... just wondering if you are going to Killan's Halloween party?" Her heart beating hard in her chest and her anxiety starts to kick in and she does her best to ignore it.

"Actually, yes I was going at ask you the same thing, didn't I hear you punch him in the face last year?" Smirking at the thought of Killian crying like a baby.

Laughing nervously she replies "Uh... ha yeah, he was a little too friendly with his hands" staring at Regina who was now wearing a scowl and grinding her teeth together Emma furrows her brows and reaches out to touch her shoulder gently, snapping Regina out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Hey, are you alright?" taking her hand off her shoulder. 

"Sorry, yes i'm fine just got away for myself for a second there, anyway I've got to get to class but see you at the party? She said in a hopeful voice, trying not to sound desperate.

"Yeah, definitely, can't wait, see ya!" she said, waving as she watched her walk to class.

Going back over to Ruby and Belle who saw the whole thing and we're grinning from ear to ear.

"soooooo? What did she say? Did you ask her out?" She said, lightly clapping her hands together in excitement. 

"I asked her if she was going to the party and she said she was going to ask me the same thing." Smiling proudly.

Ruby and Belle looked at each other, then looking back at Emma.

"This. Is. Amazing." both of them lunging forward engulfing her in a crushing hug. "Dude, this means her likes you back, this party is going to be so much fun guys!" 

They began walking to class, talking about what to wear and what to dress Emma in, meanwhile Emma was replying their conversation over in her head, thinking that this girl might actually like her back, she swung her arms around her friends shoulders, walking into class with a smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos! Keep them coming! :D
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to give up on my previous story and start fresh, the next chapter will be Regina oriented.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged ;)
> 
> Side note: I know that it's a short chapter and i'm sorry, it has 3am when I got the idea for this and started writing.


End file.
